mittelalterfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Beinzeug
Als Beinzeug bezeichnet man die Gesamtheit der Rüstungsstücke, die die Beine decken. Dazu gehören u.a. Kettenbeinlinge, aber z.B. auch die Beintaschen für Oberschenkel und Beinschienen für Unterschenkel. Arten Das Beinzeug als vollständige Bedeckung der Beine beim Plattenharnisch zerfällt in drei Hauptteile: die Diechlinge (Schenkelstücke) für die Oberschenkel, die Kniebuckel, Kniekacheln oder -Kapseln und die Beinröhren (Beinschienen, Beinberge) für die Unterschenkel. * Lendenbereich, Oberschenkel: Beintaschen, Panzerschurz ** Oberschenkel: Diechlinge (Schenkelstücke) * Knie: Kniebuckel, Kniekacheln (genouilliére), Kniekapseln * Unterschenkel: Beinröhren, Beinschienen (grève), Beinberge Beschreibung Beinzeug in Form von Panzer- bzw. Rüsthosen ist seit der Wikingerzeit (um 800-1066) bezeugt. Die Kettenbeinlinge dieser Zeit waren noch häufig Anführern und wohlhabenden Kriegern vorbehalten und schützten nur die Vorderseite des Beines, während sie an der Rückseite durch Riemen zusammengehalten wurden. Darüber trug man oft eine Leinenhose. Beinschienen scheint es zu dieser Zeit nicht gegeben zu haben, aber einen metallenen Knieschutz. Wikipedia: Waffen (Wikingerzeit) (Version vom 05.04.2018) Hochmittelalter 12. Jahrhundert thumb|Ritter in langen [[Kettenpanzern (Hortus Deliciarum, um 1180)]] Im 12. Jh. bildeten sich die Schösse der Brünne meist zu Schenkelhosen aus, welche bis zum Knie reichten. Diese Rüstweise war besonders in den Rheingegenden beliebt. Hier erschienen zu Ende des 12. Jhs. die Ritter fest eingekleidet in solche Kettenrüstungen, die also nicht nur aus einem blossen Überwurf bestanden, sondern zu enganliegenden Brünnen mit Oberschenkelhosen ausgestaltet waren. Daran schloss sich knieabwärts ein ebenfalls aus Kettenringen gebildeter Schienenbeinschutz. Diese Rüsthosen waren genau wie moderne Hosen entweder geschlossen, so dass der Fuss von oben hineinfuhr, d.h. sie wurden "angeschuht" oder "angeschüttet", oder sie waren offen und wurden dann an der Rückseite des Beines mit Riemen zusammengebunden. So heißt es denn auch: "Die frouwen im dô bundert die îsenhosen an diu bein." (Wigal. 6116) oder: "Zwuo liehte hosen îserîn Schuohterm über diu ribbalîn." (P. 157, 7). Anders in Frankreich und in Spanien. Hier wurde die Panzerung der Beine offenbar später üblich, als auf deutschem Boden. Zwar zeigen einige Siegelabdrücke vornehmer Krieger den Beinpanzer, wenn gleich nur als Schuppen-, nicht als Kettengewand; aber auf den meisten Darstellungen fehlt er. 13. Jahrhundert Aus der Zeit um 1250 lehrt der norwegische Königsspiegel (Konungs skuggsjá), dass ein Kämpfer folgende Ausrüstung an den Beinen tragen solle: * Schmiegsame Strümpfe (engl. breeches) aus weichem schwarzen Leinen, die bis zum Hosengürtel reichen, * außen darüber Brünnenstrümpfe (engl. mail hose), so lang, dass man sie beidbeinig um sich gürten kann, * darüber Hosen (engl. trousers) aus Leinen * darüber Knieschützer (engl. knee-pieces) aus dickem Eisen, mit stahlharten Spitzen. The king's mirror (Speculum regale-Konungs skuggsjá) translated from the old Norwegian by Laurence Marcellus Larson (Internet Archive). Kap. 38. Ubersetzung nach Rudolf Meissner King's Mirror (auf Medium Aevum). Englische Übersetzung. Cap. 38: Weapons for offense and defense. Spätmittelalter Die Beinschienen bildeten im Spätmittelalter als Teil der Plattenrüstung die Panzerhosen bzw. das Beinzeug. Sie bestanden aus einzelnen Blechstücken, die im Kniestücks (genouillières) durch lockere Nieten beweglich verbunden waren. Das Schienbein war durch eine Eisenplatte (grève) bedeckt, der Fuß durch ineinander schiebbare Schienen. 14. Jahrhundert Im 14. Jh. wurden die Oberschenkel mit Hängeplatten (Diechlinge) als Teil des Plattenharnischs geschützt. Auch erhielt der Unterschenkel eine Wadenplatte und zugleich verlängert man die vorderen Unterschenkelschienen durch mehrere aneinandergefügte Plättchen und entwickelt so zusammenhängende Schienenschuhe. Verwandte Themen Quellen * Meyers Großes Konversations-Lexikon (auf Zeno.Org). 6. Auflage. Leipzig, 1905–1909. Bd. 17, S. 334-337 (Rüstung). * Reallexicon der Deutschen Altertümer (Volltext auf Zeno.Org). E. Götzinger. Leipzig 1885., S. 363-369 (Artikel Harnisch). Einzelnachweise Kategorie:Rüstung Kategorie:Beinrüstung